


And Yes, I've Had a Few

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the au CMs: a spinny chair, some scarves, and Aiba's glorious ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yes, I've Had a Few

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/11970.html?thread=136130#t136130) for rainbowfilling's October party post. The gif that inspired it is at the top of the thread.

Jun demands Nino's scarf, and Nino recognizes that look in Jun's eye, so he gives it up without a fight. By the time Jun is done, the scarf has been used to tie Aiba's left wrist to his legs above the knee, pulled across the back of the chair, and then wrapped around his right wrist and upper arm. Aiba is pinned by his own weight: when he tries to move his legs away from the chair, his arm is yanked painfully far back; when he adjusts his arm, his legs are pulled back towards the chair.

"This is sort of uncomfortable," he says, squirming.

"That's sort of the point," Nino counters. He hooks a finger in one of Aiba's belt loops and pulls, tugging until Aiba is slouching in the chair even more, his ass right up against the edge.

Aiba wriggles in an attempt to right himself, but it only ends up looking pornographic, the way he tilts his hips up, the way his teeth worry at his bottom lip. Nino removes his fingers from Aiba's belt and instead smooths his hand up the firm swell of Aiba's ass.

Stepping back from the final knot, Jun works a gentle hand into Aiba's hair. His other hand sneaks under the collar of Aiba's shirt, coming to rest over his clavicle. "Think you can do it?" he asks, stroking Aiba's hair softly.

Aiba shifts under their hands, and nods. When Jun's hand reaches further down his shirt to pinch a nipple, he moans.

The noise is loud in the quiet room. Jun immediately steps back, pulling his hands away. Nino tsks disapprovingly, but his eyes are all mischief. "You have to stay quiet, Aiba-chan," he admonishes.

"We wouldn't want someone to hear and come looking," Jun adds, reaching for Aiba's scarf.

The scarf is cut wide, and the material is thick. When Jun doubles it over and ties a knot in the middle, the knot is so big that Aiba has to open his mouth all the way to fit it inside. Jun is as helpful as ever, pressing it in with his fingers to make sure it fits.

When Jun is satisfied that the knot is secure, he slips his hands back under Aiba's shirt, seeking out his nipples and tweaking each one. Aiba jolts under his fingers, tipping his head back as far as he can against the back of the chair, and makes a small, choked-off noise around the scarf.

Nino's hands drift down to the top of Aiba's jeans. He presses his fingertips along the middle seam and follows the line of it until it disappears, and then he works his fingers in between Aiba's thighs, feeling Aiba tense and wriggle around him.

Caught between the two of them, Aiba can do nothing but squirm and moan. His body is twisted and tied, his mouth is forced open and filled, he is completely helpless, at their mercy, and the whole thing is making him crazily, mind-numbingly hard.

No one can ever make him feel so unforgivingly used as these two do -- and nothing else ever makes him feel quite so turned on.


End file.
